The twisting and tangling of cords associated with headphones and earphones is a recurring problem. Many different cord organizers attempt to make it easy to neatly stow and un-stow cords. Unfortunately, many organizers fall short of being easy to stow the cord, or they provide an easy method for stowing the cord but the recurring use of the organizers causes extensive twisting of the cord.
One conventional cord organizer is simply an oblong shape around which the cord is wrapped, and thereby stowed. However, this device requires that the cord be wrapped around it for stowage. To un-stow the cord, the device can itself be rotated about an imaginary axis (like a yo-yo) to remove the cord. However, this is not easy to manage, and most users instead hold the device in a fixed position and pull on the cord to unravel it off the end of the shape. This results in un-stowing the cord from the device quickly, but also results in the cord being twisted about its own longitudinal central axis during removal. Accordingly, after removal, the cord remains twisted and can self-loop itself (i.e., fail to hang straight, but instead be inclined to form loops due to the twisted nature of the cord), or can be unwieldy to handle. Repeated stowing and un-stowing of the cord amplifies the twisting and self-looping of the cord, unless and until the user takes additional steps to un-twist the cord. Such repeated twisting is also detrimental to the longevity of the cord.
Other devices are known for organizing cords, including clips, wraps, folios, ties, and the like. However, each device has its own drawbacks, including excessive twisting of the cord, and/or an overly complex and time-consuming processes for stowing or un-stowing the cord from the device.